Mulan 2: A new mission
by Harri B
Summary: Set after 1st movie. Mulan is back training with the Chinese army, ShanYu isn't dead and tensions are running high. Mulan knows this may be the toughest battle of her life, but with Shang, CheinPo, Yao, Ling and Mushu will they be able to defeat ShanYu?
1. Needing excitement

**Disclaimer: Mulan doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters ****not ****associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Mulan fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2. By the way, Shang is so hot!**

Fa Li watched as her daughter Mulan practiced with her father's sword in the field. She knew her daughter was lonely and even though it had been 3 weeks since Mulan had saved China, she knew Mulan wanted to be back in the action; her daughter would never be a normal girl and that made Fa Li proud to call Mulan her daughter.

Mulan practised fighting moves in the field. She tossed her sword up and caught it. She was so distracted in practising her moves; she didn't hear her father come up behind her before he spoke.

"Mulan," He said softly.

She spun around.

"Father, is there a problem?" Mulan asked concern

"Of course not, daughter. You are getting good at that."

"Thank you, father." Mulan said

"I understand you miss the action that you had when you were at war and the friends that you made."

"I do papa."

"My daughter, you are the greatest gift we have. You are the greatest gift to China."

"Thank you."

"Fa Zhou!" Shouted Fa Li rushing over to her husband. "There is a solider here."

A solider walked over and bowed his head "Fa Zhou, the emperor requests Fa Mulan presence at the Imperial city." He handed Mulan a scroll.

Mulan quickly read it. "There is a new mission for the Chinese army, the emperor needs me."

Fa Zhou smiled at his daughter. "Go; remember you are the greatest gift we have."

Mulan threw her arms around her father. "Thank you, papa." She rushed off

Fa Li walked over to her husband. "May the ancestors be with her."

"She will be o.k., she is remarkable."

**A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of chapter 2.**

"This is Mulan, the hero of China." Ling proudly said

"So?" The solider asked

"You will show her respect." Ling said starting to get angry.

"If I don't?" The solider asked

Suddenly the solider was grabbed by his neck by Yao.

"If you don't show Mulan respect, then you will have the entire Chinese army after you. Do I make myself clear?"

**A\N: If you want the next chapter, I need reviews!**


	2. A new mission

**Disclaimer: Mulan doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Mulan fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2. By the way, Shang is so hot!**

_Emperor's palace, Imperial City,_

Mulan bowed to the emperor.

"Fa Mulan, the Huns are threatening to destroy China. You will rejoin the army and along with your fellow soldiers will destroy the Huns and save China," he said bluntly watching as Mulan's face fell.

"Of course, you're Excellency," Mulan sadly said.

"Fa Mulan is there a problem?" he asked.

"With all due respect your Excellency, how do you know I will be able to destroy the Huns and save China?" Mulan asked.

A small smile appeared across the Emperor's lips. "Because you are a very remarkable young woman. China has faith in you, I have faith in you, your family has faith in you, your fellow soldiers have faith in you, and Captain Li Shang has faith in you. Only once a dynasty does a woman like you come along, you are very rare and you have to have faith in yourself," he said.

"Thank you, your Excellency," she said once again bowing.

"Good luck Fa Mulan," he said dismissing her.

_Two days later,_

Mulan walked into the camp where the Chinese army was gathering.

"Excuse me!" one of the soldiers said strolling over. "This is the Chinese army, we do not allow women here," he said eyeing Mulan up and down.

"Mulan!" Ling shouted rushing over.

"Ling!" Mulan exclaimed before being pulled into a hug.

"Solider," the other solider said. "I was just telling this woman, that this is the Chinese army and that she cannot enter here."

Mulan glanced at Ling who had an angry expression on his face before returning her glance to the solider.

"Do you know who she is?" Ling angrily asked.

"This is Mulan, the hero of China," Ling proudly said.

"So?" the solider asked.

"You will show her respect," Ling said angry.

"If I don't?" the solider asked cockily.

Suddenly the solider was grabbed by his neck by Yao.

"If you don't show Mulan respect, then you will have the entire Chinese army after you. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

The solider nodded and Yao released him and the solider scuttled off.

"Mulan!" Yao said.

"Hey Yao," she said hugging him. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome," he said blushing.

"Where's Chien-Po?" Mulan asked.

Suddenly she was picked up and hugged by Chien-Po.

"Mulan!" he shouted happily.

"Hello Chien-Po," she said smiling.

"Looks like the team is back together," a voice said.

They all turned to see Shang standing there.

"Shang!" they all shouted rushing over to him.

"Hey guys," he said with his gaze lingering on Mulan's face. "Can I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Of course," Mulan said following Shang into the tent.

"Come on, let's go get a look at the new recruits and see how they measure up," Yao said rushing off followed by Chien Po and Ling.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"Sorry to disturb you Captain, but there is a man here asking to speak to you," the solider said quietly.

Shang looked at Mulan. "We'll continue this later," he said.

They walked out to find the whole camp quiet and staring at the visitor.

"Not again," Shang muttered angrily under his breath.

"What's he doing here?" Yao asked, his knuckles turning white with anger.

**A\N: So, what does Shang want and who is the new person? Hit the review button if you want to know.**

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
